Currently, 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) drawing up technical specifications of public wireless communication networks is working on a function extension (see, for example, Non-Patent Literature 1).
According to the function expansion (called Machine to Machine Equipment), a method of flexibly using information indicating that a service is available can be realized. The information indicating that the service is available is contract authentication information (for example, a rewritable access right). For example, the contract authentication information can be downloaded from a network or can be interrupted temporarily or resumed.
Currently, it is necessary to store the contract authentication information in a physical device called a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card. However, a flexible storage method can also be realized by treating the contract authentication information as software.